familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Sampson County, North Carolina
Sampson County is a county located in the U.S. state of North Carolina. As of 2000, the population was 60,161. Its county seat is Clinton . History Sampson county was formed in 1784 from Duplin County. It was named for John Sampson, who was the first register of deeds of Duplin County and the first mayor of Wilmington, North Carolina. Sampson County is the birthplace of William R. King, who after spending time in local government became the 13th US vice-president. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 947 square miles (2,454 km²), of which, 945 square miles (2,449 km²) of it is land and 2 square miles (5 km²) of it (0.21%) is water. Sampson County is the second largest county, in land area, in North Carolina. The county is drained by the Black and South Rivers, as well as Six Run Creek. Townships The county is divided into nineteen townships: Belvoir, Dismal, Franklin, Halls, Herring, Honeycutt, Lisbon, Little Coharie, McDaniels, Mingo, Newton Grove, North Clinton, Piney Grove, Plain View, South Clinton, South River, Taylors Bridge, Turkey, and Westbrook. Adjacent counties *Johnston County, North Carolina - north *Wayne County, North Carolina - northeast *Duplin County, North Carolina - east *Pender County, North Carolina - southeast *Bladen County, North Carolina - southwest *Cumberland County, North Carolina - west *Harnett County, North Carolina - northwest Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 60,161 people, 22,273 households, and 16,214 families residing in the county. The population density was 64 people per square mile (25/km²). There were 25,142 housing units at an average density of 27 per square mile (10/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 59.76% White, 29.95% Black or African American, 1.81% Native American, 0.31% Asian, 0.09% Pacific Islander, 6.95% from other races, and 1.13% from two or more races. 10.77% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 22,273 households out of which 33.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 53.60% were married couples living together, 14.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.20% were non-families. 23.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.64 and the average family size was 3.09. In the county the population was spread out with 25.80% under the age of 18, 9.40% from 18 to 24, 29.70% from 25 to 44, 22.30% from 45 to 64, and 12.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 98.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $31,793, and the median income for a family was $38,072. Males had a median income of $26,806 versus $20,657 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,976. About 13.50% of families and 17.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 21.50% of those under age 18 and 21.50% of those age 65 or over. Sampson County is also one of the largest producers of hogs in the nation, and second in the state, with a population of over 2 million hogs. Cities and towns *Autryville *Bonnetsville *Clinton *Delway *Garland *Harrells *Ingold *Ivanhoe *Keener *Newton Grove *Plain View *Roseboro *Salemburg *Spiveys Corner *Turkey *Vann Crossroads See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Sampson County, North Carolina References External links *Sampson County government official website Category:Counties of North Carolina Category:Sampson County, North Carolina Category:Established in 1784